


Proud of You

by particulataste



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Grammy Nomination, In My Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particulataste/pseuds/particulataste
Summary: He won't be introduced as just 'Shawn Mendes' anymore, and you couldn't be more proud.





	Proud of You

You held your breath as you stared at the small screen hanging from the wall, your fingers crossed and pressed to your lips and you squinted, eyes barely open as the anticipation of the next music video consumed you.

And then it popped up, that familiar scene of him lying on his back, the cold, grey cobble stones beneath him as rain slowly fell onto his aching body.

Your eyes grew wide and jaw fell slack, hands waving above your head and your knees bent a little before you pushed yourself off the ground and spun around mid-jump, turning so you faced the shocked man.

“Oh my God,” he breathed through a smile, hazel eyes glazing over with fresh tears and you struggled to find any words. He blinked back his blurred vision and let his smile grow, falling consumed by shock and happiness.

The small room erupted in cheers and Shawn slowly backed himself away from the sound. You could tell he was struggling to keep himself together, knew he was about to burst into tears with shock and happiness.

He hid himself behind a curtain and pinched the bridge of his nose, willing back the tears as he quickly wiped the corners of his eyes as his crew made their way through the curtain to congratulate him.

You let them do so first, knew he’d rather get them over with and then let you hold him for as long as he pleased.

Staying at the back of the line, you slowly made your way closer to him, itching to hold him in your arms and remind him how amazing he is, how much he deserves this.

You could hear him laughing softly to Andrew, who continued to congratulate him until you finally got to the curtain. You weren’t sure why he stayed back there, knowing everyone would only follow to send them congratulations.

“Baby,” he whined softly when he saw you peering your head through the curtain, his eyes drooping and you grinned at him, tears welling in your eyes and your bottom lip trembled.

“I’m so fucking proud of you,” you sighed, tugging him closer as he wrapped his arms around you, lifting you from the ground and you wrapped your legs around his waist, arms around his neck and fingers tangled in his hair.

You held onto each other and basked in the news. You were so incredibly proud of him. You’d seen the tears and anxiety attacks that went into this album - the smiles and laughter and that one time he fell asleep in the recording booth.

You’d been there through every fucking second. All the painful late night calls and FaceTime’s. All of the cuddles at three in the morning as you coaxed him down from a panic attack when he couldn’t hit the right notes.

He deserved this, more than anything and anyone else. “I can’t believe it,” he mumbled into your shoulder, words muffled by your shirt and hair and your nails gently cratched at his scalp as he squeezed your middle.

“Well believe it, because it’s happening and you deserve it,” you mumbled back, pulling away just enough to plant multiple sweet kisses to his lips, which he kept pulling you back in for.

Shawn gently set you back to your feet, hands cupping your cheeks and he kissed your lips again before pulling you into his side as a few more people came to congratulate him.

* * *

You sat at the table in the quiet restaurant with half of the team. Andrew and Teddy sat opposite you, Shawn’s seat beside you now empty as he spoke to his parents over a FaceTime call outside.

You had his scarf wrapped loosely around your neck, the smell of his cologne light on your senses but it still managed to consume you.

It was a spur of the moment celebratory dinner that Andrew planned just twenty minutes after you’d all found out Shawn had been nominated for not just one, but  _ **two**_  Grammys.

He was entirely overwhelmed after finding out he was nominated for the second, and had to quickly come to terms with it before he was thrown into an interview about it.

Straight after he got out, he pulled you back into his arms and called his family again, eager to tell his Mum and Dad, and tease Aaliyah about how he’s winning the bet they made a few months ago.

And now, he was calling them again, eager to tell his Dad a joke he overhead an old man tell the waitress that made him chuckle a little too much.

You adored it; the way he cared and thought for his family. It made your heart swell and leap with love and adoration, completely consumed you. So you didn’t mind when he excused himself ever thirty minutes to call them.

“So, what are you gonna reward Shawn with, tonight?” Teddy’s words caught your attention as she wiggles her brows teasing.

You scoffed and shook your head, picking up a pea from your plate and flicking it at her, careful to miss the pretty table ornaments that had been decorated with tinsel and fairy lights, little bits of holly scattered around.

“Get your head out of the gutter, T,” you snorted, dodging the piece of corn she tried to throw back, but it ended up flying straight past you and hitting Shawn in the abdomen as he approached the table again.

He raised a brow at you both as he sat back down beside you. “You’re such children,” he teased, his cold hands taking your warm ones in his and he tried to regain a little body heat, still cold from the brisk air of Downtown Toronto.

You blew a raspberry and scrunched your face up. “Oh, we’re sorry, Mr. ‘Two-Time Grammy Nomination’,” you teased back with a knowing grin, watching his smile grow and cheeks flush a little pinker.

“Shut up,” he laughed, leaning forward and kissing you gently, a small flash making you pull apart as you both turned to Teddy with frowns.

She twisted her phone and showed you the photo, smiles growing on yours and Shawn’s lips and at the same time, you both mumbled out a ‘send that to me’, and dug back into your food.

You spent the rest of the night with fingers intertwined and cheeky smiles on your faces, refusing to be any more than five feet apart from each other.

When midnight rolled round, you all bid goodbyes and called for an Uber to take you back to the condo, alcohol in your system and love on your mind.

You couldn’t keep your hands off each other, but not in a sexual way. In a way where you just craved the touch and affection, needed to feel close by holding hands tightly and curling yourself into his side.

Shawn peppered your face with playful kisses as you got back to the apartment, stumbling through the door as he clung onto your waist for dear life.

It wasn’t long before you were both lying on the bed, giggles slipping past your lips as you straddled his waist, grinning down at him as Shawn rested his arms behind his head, a drunken smile on his lips.

“I’m so fucking proud of you, Shawn,” you gushed, squealing at just how much he’s achieved at the young age of twenty. He grinned up at you with so much love he swore he was about to explode.

You leaned down and squished his flushed cheeks in the palms of your hands, his lips squashed and you kissed them eagerly. Shawn wrapped his arms around your middle and held you closer, kissing you back so softly you almost couldn’t feel his gentle lips.

“I’m so fucking in love with you,” he breathed against your lips, your eyes fluttering open and you pulled back so you could look at him a little better.

“Well I should hope so, because I’m so fucking in love with you, too,” you grinned, kissing his lips once more before jumping off him and grabbing one of his shirts to change into for bed.

By the time you’d gotten changed and brushed your teeth, you wandered back into the bedroom to see Shawn completely passed out in just a pair of boxers, large body barely under the sheets and you could tell his drunken self had struggled to get beneath them and eventually gave up.

Stifling a laugh, you helped to tuck him into bed and set a kiss to his forehead before you joined him. With his back to your chest, you wrapped your arms around his waist and smushed your cheek between the warm skin of his shoulder blades.

“I’m so proud of you,” you whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his warm skin before you snuggled yourself further into the bed and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Liked by  **niallhoran**  and  **63,892 others**

**yourusername**  I AM SO FUCKING PROUD OF YOU BABY HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!! I will forever be in awe of everything you do and I am so so so proud. You have put everything into this album and to see it to be nominated for something so amazing is absolutely incredible. I love you & I’m proud of you 💞

View all 12,693 comments

**shawnmendes**  Baby I love you. Thank u for everything, couldn’t have done it without u ❤️❤️

**teddygeiger**  um… photo creds???? 


End file.
